Brotherly Love
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Kyle and Heath do not get on at all, they just can't seem to be able to get along. What will happen when everyone else is away for the week and the two of them are left alone for the week? Will, they finally get along or will it just send them further apart?


**Heres a new Oneshot!**

 **Thank you to FrankElza for proofreading this for me. It really means a lot!**

"Oh come on Brax please; he hates me," Kyle moans.

Brax had just told him that he was going to Melbourne with Casey and Ricky to sort out stuff for the gym for a week.

Unfortunately for Kyle, they had decided that Heath was going to stay at home to look after the gym, which did not go down well between the two middle Braxton's for Heath and Kyle did not get along at all.

"He doesn't hate you," Brax laughs lightly, knowing that even though Heath and Kyle had their moments, in no way would Heath hate his younger brother.

"Oh, yeah; the only thing he loves about me is making my life a misery!" Kyle huffs; crossing his arms over his chest.

Why couldn't Brax see that this was a bad idea?

"And you love annoying him, so you're even!" Brax moans back.

All he ever heard from his brothers were: 'he hates me,' 'he's a pain in the arse,' 'he loves making my life miserable,' blah, blah, blah.

"Only because I have to, otherwise he would win," Kyle protests with a huff, "Can't he just go, and Case can stay? At least he actually likes me."

Kyle's attempt of convincing his younger brother to stay did nothing to sway the oldest Braxton.

"No Kyle; the decision is final. Now it's time for us to go: everyone!" Brax yells, then turns to his younger brother again and sees Kyle's sulky face.

"Sorry Ky. Look, just do as he says and he'll leave you alone," Brax suggests and sighs lightly, "You know as well as I do that once Heath bosses you around, as long as you do as you are told he tends to leave you alone."

"What about telling me before to stand up for myself?" Kyle asked.

Brax hangs his shoulders.

"Just forget that for now," he dismisses.

"Well in that case, I can't wait; being Heath's slave is my dream," Kyle grunts sarcastically under his breath and to that Brax couldn't help but laugh.

As hard as Brax tried he couldn't get them to get along.

Soon enough everyone was in the lounge. Heath looking just as annoyed as Kyle did and unfortunately Bianca was at a conference, so she wasn't there to mediate between her partner and his brother; it was only the two boys.

"You two behave! Heath, please don't give him a hard time, and Kyle don't annoy Heath," Brax orders and glares at his two brothers in turn, before he, Casey and Ricky walk out of the house.

"Okay: I know that neither of us like this; but just stay out of my way okay, squirt!" Heath hisses and barges passed his brother into the kitchen.

Kyle's blood boils. He was already sick of his brother; him and his stupid nicknames!

"I'm taller than you, idiot!" Kyle hisses back, only to get a shove in the chest by Heath.

"Yeah, you might be taller, but you're only twenty-three and I'm thirty; you're just a little baby, so stay out of my way, because I don't have time to spend with a squirt! Yes, a squirt; like you," Heath hisses, and shoves his brother away so that he could get passed.

Kyle sighs loudly and goes to his room to play on his guitar.

He starts to strum on his guitar and play bits of songs that he likes and plays for almost an hour until he comes along a piece from 'American Idiot' from Green Day.

Green Day was a band that he loved to listen to when he was younger. He hadn't listened to it as much lately, for he had moved away from his deep emo stage that he had when he was younger.

He puts his guitar down and walks out to the lounge to get his Green Day CD, but finds Heath out there with a River Boy called Tim.

"Thought I told you to stay out of my way, Kylie," Heath laughs.

Tim smirks from behind Heath, at the macho brother's name calling.

"I'm grabbing a CD then I'll be out of your hair," Kyle replies, but then realises that Heath is the one that should go if he had a problem.

"If you want me to leave you alone so badly go to the flat... It's yours," Kyle hisses lightly; trying to stand up for himself.

Why couldn't Heath just go to his own flat so they could both have their own space?

Kyle grabs a hold of the CD and tries to make his way back to his room away from his brother, but Heath stands up and walks over to Kyle before he can.

"I'm not going anywhere Kylie, because I was told to babysit you," Heath laughs as he gives Kyle a small shove then grabs the CD off of him.

"Green Day; I thought you got past your emo stage?" Heath laughs and throws the CD to Tim.

"Firstly, I don't need a babysitter, and you were left here to look after the gym, not me. Secondly, give me back my CD. Thirdly I'm allowed to listen to whatever I want, and fourthly, why the hell do you care anyway; it's my life!" Kyle yells; unable to understand why him, and his brother couldn't get along; sure they were different but they were family.

"Am I upsetting you?" Heath smirks.

Kyle glares at his brother before snatching the CD off Tim and barging passed Heath into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Heath didn't really know why he and his little brother never got along; he guessed that it all started when Kyle was born.

He was so adorable, and everyone just fell in love with his cute chubby face as soon as they saw it. He was seven at the time, so he was the cute one for that long, then all the attention went from him to Kyle. Even after Casey was born Kyle was still considered the adorable one. It didn't help that Kyle had brown eyes with long dark eyelashes when all he had was brown eyes and no captivating eyelashes.

Kyle had grown up always with a young face and a cheeky smile; when he allowed people to see it and was also insanely smart and talented; the one thing he wasn't. The only thing that Kyle couldn't do was play a sport. He was practically perfect, and he didn't even try to be and those differences annoyed the hell out of Heath.

Kyle lies on his bed feeling entirely miserable.

Why was his brother such a jerk when he had a perfect life? He had friends; a ton of them and yet Kyle couldn't get a friend to save himself; he didn't fit in anywhere, and Heath had nabbed himself a wife! Not to mention his insanely good surfing skills whereas Kyle was far too scared to even get on a surfboard. Heath didn't know how good he had it!

Rolling on his side, Kyle hits the play button on his CD player where he had it all prepped for American Idiot.

 _ **'Don't wanna be an American idiot**_

 _ **Don't want a nation under the new media and can you hear the sound of hysteria?**_

 _ **The subliminal mind-fuck America.**_

 _ **Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alien nation.**_

 _ **Where everything isn't meant to be okay**_

 _ **Television dreams of tomorrow**_

 _ **We're not the ones who're meant to follow, for that's enough to argue.'**_

"Will you quit it?" Heath yells and barges into Kyle's room before he presses the pause button on Kyle's CD player.

"Hey!" Kyle protests.

What gave his brother the right to just barge in and turn off his music?

"Tim and I don't want to listen to your rubbish emo music," Heath hisses.

"Green day isn't rubbish; just because you wouldn't know good music if it hit you in the face!" Kyle barks, and presses the play button on the CD player only for Heath to pause it straight away again, before the song even gets a chance to continue playing.

"Just keep it off, yeah?" Heath grumbles, not wanting to listen to his brother's loud music.

"I have to listen to your rubbish all the time; the rubbish coming out of your mouth that is!" Kyle barks at his older brother.

Heath reaches over and punches his brother as hard as he could in the arm, feeling furious!

Kyle was the little brother and was not meant to talk to him like that; he was expected to respect him!

"Ow: what the hell was that for; you arsehole!" Kyle yells, as he rubs his arm.

What was his brother's problem?

"That was for not treating me with respect!" Heath barks.

Kyle jumps up furiously. What gave Heath the right to think he deserved respect?

"Respect; you haven't treated me with respect one day in my life!" Kyle yells and glares at his brother hard in the face.

"You're the little brother; I don't have to!" Heath barks right in close to his brother's face.

The two became interrupted when Tim stands at the doorway.

"I'm going to go, mate," Tim shrugs awkwardly; he didn't want to be in the middle of a family fight.

These Braxton's didn't mess around.

Heath turns his head to look at his mate.

"Bro you don't have to; Kyle was just leaving. He's offered to go to the restaurant to get us pizza," Heath hisses at Kyle.

His little brother had got on his bad side, and he didn't want to see him right now. Besides Kyle had some serious making up to do for his lack of respect!

"Since when?" Kyle questions; still reeling from Heath's disagreement.

He knew that Heath was bound to boss him around eventually to get him to do whatever it takes to show him that he was boss but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Since now Kylie: your shout," Heath smirks; inching close to Kyle's face before pulling away.

"So, I'll have a pepperoni and Tim will have a summer bay special and you better make it quick Kylie; or else," Heath warns and shoves his brother towards his bedroom door.

Heath was aware that he sometimes pushed his brother around too much and being told so by Brax and Bianca too, but he couldn't help it; he just had to show his superiority over the 'perfect adorable one'.

Kyle huffs lightly and slouches passed Tim, then grabs his wallet off the dining room table, feeling defeated. He couldn't be bothered to argue anymore; it was pointless.

Heath was the big brother, and he always made sure that his two younger brothers knew it, so Kyle was lucky that Casey copped Heath's superiority complex too. It made him feel less alone.

Kyle walks out the door and made sure that he slammed it on the way out to show his brother his annoyance.

"Bro, you're little brother is pretty cool; why do you always give him grief?" Tim asks as Heath sits right next to him.

Heath screws up his face lightly; what was he meant to say?

"Cause its fun," Heath laughs, finally replying; he couldn't admit that he was jealous of his smart and slightly emo little brother.

"Whatever, it's your family," Tim sighs lightly and grabs an Xbox controller and starts playing.

Meanwhile at Angelos Kyle was about to order the pizzas when he got a call from Casey.

 **"Hey mate; how's it going?"** Casey asks, curious to see how Kyle was going with Heath knowing the torment his brother would likely be stuck with at the hands of their older brother.

 **"It's awful! He puts me down whenever he can and especially when he shows off in front of Tim. He treats me as if I was his worst enemy. He mocks my music, and he turns it off when I try to stay out of his way. Now I'm involuntarily getting him and Tim pizza. I'm going crazy!"** Kyle complains.

Why couldn't Heath just give him a break?

 **"Why don't you just stand up to him?"** Casey asks.

He always wondered why Kyle never stood up to Heath like he did and asked him what his problem actually was, and in turn just seemed to aggravate him and make the situation worse.

 **"I tried, but he always gets mad whenever I talk back!"** Kyle replies a little bit annoyed.

Didn't Casey understand that he's tried to stand up for himself but nothing ever worked?

 **"I don't mean talk back Kyle, I mean stand up to him. Ask him why and demand that he tells you,"** Casey sighs lightly and rolls his eyes, figuring Kyle's frustrations only led him to talking back to Heath.

 **"How am I meant to do that? He hits me whenever I don't treat him with the amount of respect he thinks he deserves and I think my arms bruising just from one punch!"** Kyle demands; wondering how on earth he was going to get Heath to talk about what his problem was with him without ending up with a body covered in bruises.

 **"Then take the punches, he'll see that you're not backing down and finally tell you,"** Casey explains.

Casey knew that Heath was stubborn but also knew that if Kyle stood his ground surely Heath would talk; after-all it worked that way for him once.

 **"I hope,"** Casey replies nervously.

 **"You hope? So I've got to get pummelled for the chance that Heath might listen to me?"** Kyle moans; his little brother wasn't really helping.

 **"He pummels you all the time at least now you might understand why,"** Casey laughs lightly; surely Kyle must be used to getting pushed around by his older brother.

 **"Aargh: fine! I just don't get it, he hassles you sure, but he never pummels you the way he does me,"** Kyle sighs, wondering why Casey never got as much grief as he did.

 **"Yeah, I don't know bro. Listen, Brax is pulling up to get food; I've got to go. Good luck,"** Casey replies; hoping that by the time that they returned home Kyle and Heath would be getting on a bit better.

 **"Cheers, I'll need it. Have a good time,"** Kyle sighs.

He still wished that Casey was here instead of Heath, but he knew Casey deserved to enjoy his time away.

 **"Bye Case,"** Kyle sighs and hangs up the phone.

Groaning he walks up to the bar where Riley the girl that he liked is, and he smiles lightly at her.

She was a few years older than him but they both still got on really well.

"Hey, Riley," Kyle greets.

To Kyle she was stunning. She had long brown hair and emerald green eyes and he had always wanted to ask her out on a date for some time, but he was never brave enough to do so.

"Hey, Kyle: what brings you here on your only day off?" Riley smiles at Kyle, showing off her shiny white teeth.

Kyle's heart skips a beat, as he takes in her gorgeous features.

"Umm, my idiot brother wants a pizza," Kyle replies nervously, "So can I please have a pepperoni, a summer bay special, and a Hawaiian, please?"

After the stress of the argument with Heath earlier, Kyle decided he needed to order a pizza for himself; besides he was paying anyway.

"Is Heath hungry or something?" Riley laughs, knowing that it was just Kyle and Heath at home at the moment.

"Nah, he's got a River Boy over and the Hawaiians for me," Kyle smiles lightly.

All he wanted was to ask her out, but he couldn't manage the courage.

"Okay, it won't be too long sweetie," Riley replies with a warm smile which leaves Kyle blushing slightly.

It sure wasn't an easy name to hear considering he had a major crush on her.

While waiting for the pizza, Kyle pulls out his phone and starts to play Candy Crush.

Heath and Tim were in the middle of another Call of Duty game when Kyle finally walked through the door with the pizza.

Heath immediately walks up to Kyle and grabs all three boxes off of him without even as much as a thank you.

"Oi: that one's mine!" Kyle snaps and tries to snatch his box off of Heath.

It was bad enough that he had to buy his big brother pizza he was not letting him steal his pizza as well.

Heath lifts the lid and quickly shuts it and gives it back to Kyle in disgust.

"It's Hawaiian anyway. You are such a weirdo to like that kind of a pizza," Heath laughs as he turns back to Tim and gives him his pizza.

Kyle's blood boils; his brother was really pushing it and unable to take anymore, he thought back to Casey's advice.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyle screams at his older brother.

"Pardon?" Heath snapped, and placed his pizza down before he faces his little brother.

Had he not just gotten through to Kyle about respect? Was his brother really talking back to him?

Heath stares at Kyle in an attempt to intimidate his younger brother into backing down, while Kyle glares back at Heath determined not to back down this time, even if it meant he would be sore and bruised by the end of it.

"You heard me! What is your problem; what did I ever do to you?" Kyle demands; determined to end this rivalry once and for all.

"I'm going to go," Tim mumbles slightly and grabs his pizza and starts to walk out but is stopped by Heath.

"Nah don't worry mate; you don't need to go because Kyle is leaving," Heath sneers at his younger brother, "Him and I will finish up this conversation later when there's no one here to embarrass him in front of."

"No!" Kyle barks and shoves his brother slightly, hoping to get a reaction; he was sick of this!

"Excuse me!" Heath yells and glares at his brother.

Did his little brother not only answer back to him but shove him?

"I said no! We will finish this now! Why do you hate me?" Kyle asks his brother, feeling the anger rise inside him.

Heath's face dropped. He hadn't expected Kyle to say that. In no way did he hate his brother, and he couldn't believe Kyle thought he did!

"Tim, you better go; I've got to talk to Kyle," Heath says

"Later then," Tim answers and leaves as Heath grabs his brother by the upper arm and pulls him on to the couch.

"Well; what did I ever do to you?" Kyle demands, but softer now that it was only the two of them.

"You've never done anything Ky, and I certainly don't hate you alright; you just get on my nerves, like any little brother," Heath admitted and looks at his brother.

Kyle wasn't convinced and needed more.

"I don't believe you."

"Alright, you've just always been lucky with your life," Heath explains but is immediately met with a huff from Kyle.

"Lucky with my life; how exactly?" Kyle asks, wondering.

"Well you've always had that cute face that everyone falls in love with, you're smart, you're talented, and you don't even try and it's so annoying!" Heath explains.

It was better late than never that he finally explained all this to Kyle.

Kyle sensed Heath's hostility and realized his older brother was bothered by his traits and was quick to defend.

"Yeah, but I can't surf to save myself and being smart isn't the best thing to be in high school, not to mention that my emo stage stopped me from getting heaps of friends. Plus you have Bianca whereas I can't even ask out the girl that I like. How can you say my life is lucky?" Kyle mumbles.

Heath takes a deep breath; this was long overdue.

He was jealous of his brother and had been treating him like shit basically his whole life to make up for his envy and it took only a few words to find out that his little brother's life wasn't actually that great.

"I had no idea, Kyle. I just always thought that your life was perfect," Heath sighs.

He was feeling so guilty now, not only did his brother not have a perfect life, but he was probably making it worse by the way he treated him, when all Kyle needed would have been some support to help him with his weaknesses, like getting him a girl and being the big brother he was meant to be.

"Yeah, far from it... so that's why you hate me because I have the 'perfect' life," Kyle mutters, only to get a fast whack around the head by Heath.

"Ow!"

"I already told you I don't hate you; you're my little brother," Heath warns, but smiles lightly then realizes that he still hasn't apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry Ky, for the way I treated you. From now on I'm going to be a good big brother," Heath promises and reaches over and ruffles up Kyle's hair.

"I know it's going to take a while for you to forgive me but I'll wait... I guess I was pretty childish."

"I guess its okay; it will take me time too but you are my big brother, so I guess I have to forgive you eventually," Kyle laughs lightly only for Heath to reach over and ruffle his hair again.

"Always a big softie," Heath laughs, "So anyway, about this girl; who is she?" Heath asks.

Heath figured what better time to start making it up to his little brother by being determined to help him get with this girl he liked.

"Riley Harrison," Kyle replied, "Why?'

Kyle became curious as to why his brother wanted to know who his crush was.

"Because I'm going to make you ask her out on a date," Heath smiles and grabs a hold of Kyle's wrist and drags him up.

"What about your pizza?" Kyle asks, feeling too nervous at the idea of asking Riley out and having Heath help.

"You're more important little brother," Heath says, knowing Kyle had just as much a stubborn streak as he did and would try anything to get out of going.

"No, no, please Heath; I was just there, she'll think I'm stalking her!" Kyle protests and tries to pull away from his big brother.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice; remember I'm still in charge," Heath laughs and continues to drag his brother along all the way to the restaurant with Kyle begging his brother the whole way there.

"Oh, come on Heath, please, she's too gorgeous and wouldn't want to go out with me!" Kyle protests and tries once again to pull away from his brother.

"She'll just say no, and then I'll have to keep working with her knowing that she rejected me! Please, Heath!" Kyle pleads.

"Don't put yourself down. You're a good guy and she'd be crazy to say no. Now come on," Heath says and drags Kyle into the restaurant, hoping this was going to work for his brother deserved to be happy.

"Riley!" Heath yells at the young waitress.

"Hey, Heath... Hey Kyle; is he still hungry?" Riley joked and smiles sweetly at Kyle.

Heath couldn't help but smile. Kyle did have the right eye for such a good looking girl but was hopeless at the love radar. It was evident that this girl liked him, but of course, Kyle couldn't see that.

"I'm not, but Kyle is. I ate his pizza," Heath announces.

He had a plan, and it would work as long as Kyle kept his mouth shut.

"What are you... ow!" Kyle starts to reply but is hit on the arm by his brother.

"I'm not hungry anymore but Kyle is though, and he has a question to ask you; go on Ky," Heath smirks shoving his little brother towards Riley.

"Hey, Riley," Kyle blushes as he gives an awkward reply.

How could his brother set him up like this, he is a nervous wreck.

"Hey, Ky," Riley replies smiling and feeling slightly uncomfortable with Heath standing right behind Kyle.

Heath nudges his little brother again in the back.

Kyle gulps thinking it was better to just get it over and done with; his brother wasn't going to let him go anywhere otherwise.

"Would you like to...umm...have dinner with me tonight?" he asks as he looks at his feet.

Kyle waited for the dreaded 'no', but it never came.

"I would love to Kyle," Riley replies laughing.

Riley had always thought that Kyle was a great guy and loved that he was too shy to look at her when he asked her out and secretly she had been waiting for the day that he would.

"You would!" Kyle asks shocked, finally looking up at her.

Riley looks back at him and laughs, and she could also hear that Heath was chuckling behind him.

"Yes, I finish up here at five, so I'll go home afterward and get ready," Riley says and scribbles down her address and hands it to Kyle.

"Look forward to seeing you," She smiles and gets back to serving the customers.

Kyle turns to Heath shocked.

"It worked. I was getting ready to hate you again for doing that, but now I'm pretty sure I'll never hate you again," He smiles widely at his brother.

Laughing lightly Heath grabs his little brother by the neck and pulls him close to him as they start to walk to the exit.

"Well, I had to make up for all the horrible things I've said and done," Heath says, "but then again I am the best."

"Yeah, right," Kyle laughs and receives a ruffle of his hair from Heath.

The two of them walk home and talk about things that they had never talked about before and each learning a little bit more about the other, forming a brotherly bond they didn't think they would ever have.

 _Six days later:_

Brax, Ricky, and Casey walk into the lounge expecting to see the house trashed and maybe even a fight between the two boys, that however was not what they were confronted with.

As soon as they walked in, they saw the two boys sitting side by side watching Happy Gilmore.

Brax immediately became suspicious; his brothers didn't get on at all when he left and now they were side by side: something must have happened!

"What did you break?" Brax asks; sure that his brothers must have done something.

"Nothing; what makes you think we broke something?" Heath asks.

Why did his brother always think the worst?

Brax glares at Heath trying to decipher if he is lying. However, unable to tell, he then turns to his other little brother who is clearly a terrible liar.

"Very well; Kyle, what did you break?" Brax asks staring hard at his little brother.

"Nothing; you can trust us you know," Kyle smiles at his oldest brother.

Brax still didn't believe his brothers and was surprised by the similar teamed up responses.

"Kyle, listen to me: if I find a single thing broken I will hold you accountable," Brax warns, hoping that it would push Kyle into telling the truth.

"You won't alright. Can't you just believe that we can get along without a hidden agenda?" Kyle asks.

Brax and the others had no idea that Heath had helped him ask Riley out on a date and that they were now in a relationship.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Brax sighs and turns around to put his bag in his room when he sees Riley walk in the door.

"Oh hey Riley, what can I do for you?" Brax asks, wondering why he was seeing one of his employees in the doorway.

"Umm; I'm here for Kyle," Riley replies, looking at Kyle sitting on the couch.

"Okay; Ky door," Brax calls, but is shocked when Kyle is already on his feet and smiling at Riley.

"Hey, Riley," Kyle greets and leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

Brax's eyes widen. A week is obviously a long time and a lot has changed!

"Kyle, is there something that you would like to tell me?" Brax asks.

"Umm, it's been an interesting week," Kyle smiles and grabs a hold of Riley's hand and squeezes it.

He smirks at Heath. It was crazy he had been so against the idea of spending the week with his older brother, but in the end, it had turned out to be a great week; maybe even the best one he'd had in a while.


End file.
